


Lucifer Walks into a Pub...

by Girl_of_Braids



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Apocalypse, Gen, excessive smiting, prompted by my friend who wants to be a co author, so lucifer walked in to a pub, yes the past tense of smiting is smote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 20:11:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2321813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girl_of_Braids/pseuds/Girl_of_Braids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Lucifer walked into a pub, wearing Sam Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucifer Walks into a Pub...

**Author's Note:**

> So my friend wanted me to write something, and wanted it to include Samifer.
> 
> Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I don't own Supernatural.

Lucifer walked into the pub, testing out Sam. It was nice to finally be in his true vessel. Nick had never felt quite right, even though he had served him well. With Sam's body though, it fit perfectly, like a personally tailored suit. There was the minor annoyance of Sam shouting in the back of his mind,but that was easily ignored. Lucifer strutted over to an empty booth, and looked around. 

As Lucifer looked around, he couldn't help but wonder what in the world Castiel and Gabriel found so inspiring and loveable about these terrible things. The men at the bar were filled with lust and anger, and many of the women were filled with envy as they compared their appearances to their friends. How could such sinful beings be considered so praised, so treasured by everyone. How could these beings think they are so perfect when they are lower than the dirt on the ground. Why would God ever ask the angels to love these things more than Him? Of all of his Father's creations, humans were by far the worst. Even reindeer were better than people.

He was startled when a waitress came over to him.

"So hun, what will you be havin'". Lucifer appraised her, and determined her to be unworthy. So filled with hatred for her employer, and envy for girls who seemed to effortlessly pull of being beautiful. Fearful of her boyfriend's reaction when she got home and was unwilling to satisfy his lust. What was her purpose? There was no point to her being alive.

Lucifer reached out, and smote her with his grace. When her body thudded to the floor, it made enough noise that the rest of the pub looked over. many men stood up, while most of the women ran for the door. It was clear to see which gender had the better survival instincts. As the men and few women who remained started to rush him or reach for their phones, Lucifer sighed. With a wave of his hand, he disconnected their phones and made them useless. As they moved towards him, he raised his hand as it started to glow. With a brilliant flash, he smote them all, and they all dropped to the floor dead. Lucifer sighed again. 

"Suppose I should go meet Michael now." And so, with Sam screaming help inside his own mind, Lucifer headed to Stull Cemetery, Lawrence, Kansas. 


End file.
